


Regret Is Unprofessional

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, Filler, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by Fanfiction, Movie: Quantum of Solace (2008), NSFW, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pure Smut, Relationship(s), Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Sex, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: James. Olivia. Alone in Mitchell's apartment.





	Regret Is Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Old Triumphs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968378) by [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036). 



> Don't ask me how I got there (because I don't know) but I was reading Saye0036's story "Old Triumphs" during a bout of insomnia the other night. In the first chapter, James wonders to himself what he might have done if he and M had been alone in Mitchell's apartment when she threw that ashtray. I elaborated. :) (I hope you don't mind.)

_ Like her tossing that ashtray across Mitchell's flat. If there hadn't been others there…what would he have done. Would he finally have shored up the courage to do something about the deep seated desires he held for her for so long a time. ~~ Old Triumphs by Saye0036 _

 

 

M is nearly alone when James arrives at Mitchell's flat. The forensics team is just cleaning up. He sees her out on the balcony, though her bodyguard stands inside the door. It angers him and he pushes his way outside to tell her so. The bodyguard doesn't stop him. That makes James hesitate and hold his tongue. She's expecting him.

She is more upset with Mitchell than she's ever been with him, though killing Mitchell was not something that pleased her. White is gone and they have no good leads as of yet. She leads him back inside and dismisses her bodyguards saying that James is good enough.

Good enough to replace three bodyguards. James smirks. M just glares at him. Now it's just down to them. The place is swept and he knows they are safe. She's still angry as she goes on about White and Mitchell. She picks up an ashtray and throws it to the ground, cursing when the thick glass refuses to break.

James is startled. He's never seen her like this. But he understands how she feels. This level of betrayal hurts. She'd known Mitchell for far longer than he'd been with Vesper.

He dares to reach out and touch her arm. When she relaxes at the feel of his hand he pulls her into an embrace.

It's almost like a dream, he thinks. It can't possibly be real, but maybe it can. Maybe she's thinking like him, about how they've both been betrayed bitterly.

She relaxes against him and he tightens his hold on her. Her arms go around his back and he rests his head atop hers.

They stand like that for several minutes before James reaches a hand up to stroke her cheek. She looks up at him in surprise, but that surprise is short lived as she sees the look in his eyes. He doesn't hide his longing from her.

When she doesn't pull away he leans down and brushes his lips against hers. The kiss is gentle at first then begins to give way to their passions. Without either of them thinking much about it they find themselves on the couch. M lays beneath James as he begins to trail kisses down her neck to the opening of her blouse.

"James." 

Her voice is a whisper but the need in her tone is loud and clear.

He quickly unbuttons her blouse and pushes it off her shoulders. They sit up and she straddles him as he drops the shirt to the floor. Then she goes to work on his shirt.

To James' surprise she holds his gaze. He was afraid she might be ashamed and avert her eyes, but she is bold and open in her desire for him.

He pulls her closer so she is riding his very hard cock through their pants. The friction is painful. He reaches into his coat pocket for the lube. When he shows it to her she smirks and stands to begin removing her pants. James is mesmerized by her movements and he contemplates if he wants his hand or his mouth on her sex first.

"We don't have much time."

Her voice is breathy and it makes James even harder.

He begins to undo his belt as she shoves her pants down and kicks them to the side. He pushes his to his ankles and pulls his coat and shirt off. She still has on her bra when she straddles him again but James want to see all of her. He doesn't know if she'll ever give him another chance. He reaches around and unhooks the band. His hands go to the straps on her shoulders and, despite her admonition about time, he slowly pulls them down her arms revealing her breasts centimeter by centimeter.

They are, to use the word that matches his current reverence for her, divine. He licks his lips and takes both mounds in his hands.

"Oh, fuck, they are fantastic, M."

He takes one nipple into his mouth and nibbles and sucks at it until it is a hard pebble.

She sighs out his name and presses her warm pussy against rigid cock. He's surprised at the amount of moisture he feels. She isn't the first older woman he's fucked, he's had to seduce a variety of women for his job and he did cut his proverbial teeth on his best friend's mother when he was 18, so he knows it's not impossible, but it is uncommon and her wetness makes him realize how sexual she can be. Damn, he hopes this is not a one-off.

He's been lost in her tits and his lustful thoughts, so it's a moment before he notices her hands drifting down his chest, coming closer to exactly where he wants them. When she brushes her hand across the sensitive tip he gasps. There's a well deserved smirk on her face when he looks up at her.

He rests his head back on the sofa and moans as she uses both hands on him. One strokes him sensuously while the other reaches down to gently cup his balls and stroke his scrotum. He thinks vaguely that there is no god, but there certainly is a heaven.

He reaches for the lube and condom. As much as he'd love them to take turns going down on each other, among several other sexual fantasies he's had about her since he met her, there is the matter of time to consider. 

H e's figured out exactly what M needs from this. She needs the power to be back in her hands and she trusts him with her need. Hell if that fact doesn't almost make him cum prematurely.

He gently removes her hands and opens the condom. He places it on his tip. His cock is wet with pre-cum that she used to lubricate him while she stroked him. It's never felt better.

He roles the rubber down and opens the lube and prepares himself. He reaches a wet hand to her and brushes it through the hairs and between the folds.

She gasps at the initial contact then moans and she moves her hips to ride his hand.

He looks up at her. She is beautiful with her eyes closed and her head falling slightly back. Her breasts bob with her movements and James knows he'd better get inside her soon before it's too late.

He pulls out his hand and wipes it on his t-shirt he dropped next to them earlier. His hands go to her hips and he lifts her over him.

She raises an eyebrow in question of the offered position. He holds her gaze and hopes to convey that he understands her need to be in control. He sees a flash of surprise in her beautiful blue eyes before her face slowly changes, first to gratitude, then to a lust he is sure mirrors his own. She reaches between them to pull his cock to line up with her opening then slowly sinks down on him.

She is so tight and James revels in the feel of her as she stretches around him. He is certain he's never been inside a more satisfying pussy.

She stills her movements once he is fully inside her. Her face is a mask of concentration. He watches her, awed that they are finally sharing this. How many times he's had this fantasy and thought that's all it would remain. That she must have shared the same fantasies fills him with burning desire. God he really hopes this isn't just a one off.

He isn't going to last. He can already tell.

"M. Please."

She opens her eyes and they gaze at each other as she picks up the pace.

"Oh, fuck, Bond. You feel so damn perfect inside me."

James begins to shake as he tries to keep himself from coming before her. He reaches between them to rub her clit.

"Yes! James!"

Her voice quivers, then she cries out as she reaches completion. James quickly grabs her hips and shoves his cock frantically inside her until he comes with what should have been a shout but it doesn't sound like any noise he's made in pleasure before. It's deeper and more intense because he's never felt like this inside a woman before.

She is leaning against him, her face in the crook of his neck, kissing, nipping at the skin. Leaving marks, he hopes. God, he'd die to be marked by her.

Through the haze of his post-orgasmic bliss he hears her saying his name. A mantra. Oh, god they have to do this again. He is sure he cannot live without feeling her like this again.

"James!"

M's harsh tone dragged James back into the present.

He looked up at her then glances behind her at the two guards standing by the front door and the one only two feet away from her.

"Are you quite alright?"

James took a deep breath and looked around the room at the team still going over the flat.

"Yes, M. Just thinking."

She gave him a hard stare. He held her gaze and gave nothing away.

 

_ No; he was too much the coward in her presence. Her rejection would cut worse than anything... _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. Bummer. But it's a nice fantasy. :)


End file.
